How to calm an angry Misa
by hyukina
Summary: Misaki was very tired and at the same time angry but when Usui came ... . ... ? I don't know? everything changed and why does Misaki wants more kisses?


I love kisses . Too many kisses (a warning). I think rated M for Innocent people? But this is only rated T for me. But I think I should rate this as rated K because I think it's for kids? Actually I don't know how to rate, just read it okay? Okies, so you have the warning . And by the way I'm just a kid okay? I'm just fourteen years old. So be careful at your reviews :))

It was late in the afternoon and Misaki is still doing her student council president tasks. Her head was aching so badly and her mood was a little bad, maybe not little, because I think she can kill another person with her look.

"Looks like I'm the only one who is doing all this student council work!" She thought angrily as she continued writing on the papers. She was the only student that was left in the school, well that was what she thought.

'Creeeeak" she heard the door open. At first she thought it was one of the teachers or janitors in their school, so she tried to make a smile facing the person who opened the door and saw, no one other than, Usui.

"Hi Prez. You look somehow happy? What's up? It's already late." Usui asked not noticing the black aura surrounding Misaki.

When she saw Usui, her face went back to her look before; 'death-killing-look' in a bad way.

"What's this idiot still doing here?" she thought silently not looking at Usui.

"Ow, my prez is in a bad mood, isn't she?" he said teasing her sitting in the first chair in front of Misaki's table.

"Go home Usui! It's late! Don't disturb me, I have to finish this now! And-" she stopped talking when she saw Usui just staring at her, smiling.

"Urghh! Do you want to die?" she said continuing what she's writing.

"What's this weirdo doing, it's creeping me out" she thought trying to avoid Usui's smile.

"Don't stress yourself, Misaki" he said giving another smile.

'Misaki' her heartbeat skipped. Who told him he could call her by her given name? And she thought Usui was just trying to tease or annoy her again.

"Go home idiot! I told you don't disturb me!"

"No, I won't. And is that how you treat your boyfriend?"

Now, Misaki was really angry she suddenly stood up and let out a heavy sigh. Usui got shocked and scared that maybe he was teasing her so much.

"Okay, now. I'll just wait for you. Now, calm down" he said trying to calm Misaki down while Misaki was walking towards Usui angrily.

She got his arm, that gave Usui a shock, and tried to kick Usui out of the class but he was obviously stronger than her. While Misaki was trying to pull Usui out, Usui stopped walking without trying hard.

"Geez, just go out already! I told you I'm very busy!"

"We should break up" said Usui out of the blue that cause Misaki to stop struggling and a sad expression was revealed in Misaki's face.

"What is he saying? Stupid. I wish he's just joking. Or maybe he's tired of me, always angry at him. Why is he saying that so suddenly" she thought quietly.

A sudden change of atmosphere occurred in the room. Moments of silence passed and Misaki started to talk.

"Don't say jokes like that. It's not funny" she tried to speak not wanting her tears to fall.

Misaki started to walk to her table with her sad expression but Usui laughed and said while grabbing her hands "You're just so cute, that I can't do that"

"You pervert!" Misaki shouted she was about to cry. Usui just chuckled.

"Don't tease me like that" she said calmly still trying not to cry.

"Don't cry. You know I can't do that" he said smiling walking towards her and hugged her tightly around her waist, he rested his chin on her right shoulder, so his face now was facing on her neck. He can smell the sweet fragrance of Misaki's hair and skin that made him want to kiss her.

Misaki could feel Usui's breathing on her neck that made her feel warm, and good but awkward. Then she felt Usui tightened his grip around her and he moved closer to reach her neck and gave a light kiss. Misaki could feel butterflies on her stomach at the sudden action of Usui and blushed.

He touched his lips on her ear and whispered "Can I kiss you?".

Misaki blushed more darker.

"Never mind" he said and looked at her and kissed her on the lips not waiting for her answer actually he doubted that he asked her. He kissed her more deeply but…

Misaki pushed him "You're too close and I didn't answer yet"

Usui blushed "Yeah, I know… sorry" he tried to smile.

"I know you will answer 'no" he thought

"Yeah. I will say 'no' if you block-mail and tease me like that again. But I didn't answer yet. You're not being a gentleman again" she said trying to tease him and tried to look at his eyes but after what just happened she couldn't look at him directly in his eyes anymore.

Usui got more curious at her given statements.

"So what's your answer?" he asked, wishing 'yes'.

"No" she said plainly and walked one step closer to Usui. She put her arms around his neck and tip toed to reach Usui as she kissed him. Usui was shock 'is this my Misa-chan?' he thought, but he replied to her kisses.

"It feels different when she's the one kissing me, it felt better" he thought. Often times when he kissed her she never replies like nothing happened, she will just get shock and do nothing. Or sometimes he will just steal a kiss from her. But this time, it's different.

"This is the first time. It's the first time she kissed me" he thought and smiled while their lips still attached and Misaki could feel Usui was smiling.

"Lucky today are you?" she thought. What was happening to her? She's enjoying the kiss too much, it's like the sweetest addictive drug, she don't ever want to let go anymore.

And this time Usui is still the one who broke their kiss, how really lucky he is today.

"Okay. That's enough for today Usui, now go out please and don't disturb me" she pleased.

Usui answered "but I want more"

Dirty thoughts appeared on her mind 'I want more'

"You pervert!" she shouted.

"You're the one who broke the kiss and you're saying now that you want more?" she murmured to herself

Usui laughed "It's nothing like that. I never thought Misa-chan would think of me that way. But if you want, I can do it with all my pleasure" he was trying to tease her again.

Misaki blushed. "idiot!" she shouted again.

He caught her hand and pinned her to the blackboard.

"You're my girlfriend and I can call this 'love' and not 'harassment'" he said trying to make Misaki laugh.

And it worked, she laughed. "What are you talking about? You really are perverted" she said smiling.

"So that's a 'yes'" he said as he laughed also.

They were so closed from each other almost inches apart and Usui is pinning Misaki on the blackboard. His right legs are between her legs and both of his hand is holding Misaki's both hand. And they kissed again for the third time in that hour. The room was very silent, only Misaki's moans can be heard. She's loving it so much that she don't want to stop.

"mmmnn.. mmnnn, mm" she moans and Usui still kissing her, he moved his hand around her waist to pull her closer to him. She broke off the kiss for air. She managed to laugh.

"Idiot." She laughed. "When will you go home?"

"Why are you keep on aski-" he couldn't finish what he will say when he felt again Misaki's lips on him.

"I never thought you're very addictive" she said between kisses and again Usui smiled.

Then Usui heard footsteps. The door opened.

"Ow, I thought there was someone here" the teacher who opened the door said. " Ahhh! I'm hearing ghosts again" he shouted scared.

Both Misaki and Usui laughed. They were under Misaki's table, hiding. They were inches close but not really that close like before. She looked at Usui and noticed what she did before and got embarrassed and blushed. Usui looked at her and got worried with her look, so he stopped laughing. He couldn't say a word, he noticed her lips again. He leaned against her and wanting to kiss her again but before he could Misaki stood up.

"Ayuzawa" he called her with a serious voice that made Misaki stop walking.

She face him and innocently smiled "Come on, let's go home"

…htzsb…

OKIES! This is my first ever story fanfic posted on the internet, so I hope you guys will liked it. I picked Kaichou wa Maid Sama as my first fiction to post on the net because I like them so much especially Usui's pervertness. LOL. Please review so I will appreciate my own work because I almost quit writing stories because of the perfectionists in grammars (they are troubles). I know, I'm not really good at grammars but my ideas are good right? SORRY FOR THE ENDING, IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S NOT COMPLETE BUT I WANTED TO END IT LIKE THAT. I THINK IT'S MUCH BETTER, BUT IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE ME TO COMPLETE THAT IT'S OKAY, I THINK I CAN DO THAT.

**I am YUKINA-CHAN a.k.a. hyukina at YOUR SERVICE! :)) **

** …..have a good day**


End file.
